Hello Cold World
by Nicbearosaurus
Summary: It was late, but he couldn't leave them alone. Not when so much had happened and Blaine only had him and Kurt to lean on. Instead he would stay and make the process as easy as he could manage. Part 4 in the Blurred series.


Hello Cold World

**Summary**: It was late, but he couldn't leave them alone. Not when so much had happened and Blaine only had him and Kurt to lean on. Instead he would stay and make the process as easy as he could manage.

**A/N**: I stole the title from a new Paramore song that I think fits. I pretty much listened to it on repeat the entire time I was writing this, between working on my 18th Century Literature Essay. Can you say All-Nighter?

* * *

><p>It was late; they'd been to and from the hospital and they were at the police station again, but Sam refused to leave the two other boys there alone. Blaine's parents were already flying back from Paris or something and Kurt had refused to explain it to his father, stating he was eighteen now and could do as he pleased.<p>

Of course Kurt had still called Burt and told him he was probably going to be late, but he refused to say why. Sam had called Puck's mom too, except he'd told the truth or at least a modified version of it. He'd claimed a friend had been hurt and he was accompanying him to the police station.

He'd also asked her not to tell Puck. Something told him that Blaine would want the others to know on his own terms, rather than through rumours and hearsay.

He was going to do whatever it took to make this process as easy as possible. After everything Blaine deserved at least that.

There was a bit of a commotion and he frowned, noticing Kurt and Blaine's heads whipping around as someone was dragged into the police station. There were bandages on the kid's face and he was growling about how his parents were going to sue them all.

He saw Blaine's face tense at the sight of the teen and suddenly he knew. He stood up and strode forward, before attempting to punch the other kid in the stomach.

A growl escaped his throat as a hand caught him by the elbow and held him back, "Sorry kid. We can't have you beating up on our suspects. Go sit down before I have to arrest you, alright?"

He made a face and noticed Kurt was standing behind him and slightly to the side. Blaine was completely behind him, looking scared and tense. Kurt opened his mouth softly, "Why was he brought here? Isn't there a perfectly good holding facility in Westerville?"

"It was requested he be brought here," the police officer shrugged his shoulders.

That's when Sam saw two pompously dressed people rush towards the boy he figured was Sebastian (the name Kurt had said applied to the person responsible for what had happened to Blaine), taking the teen into their arms and hugging him tightly. It didn't take much to figure out who'd requested the teen be brought to Lima; obviously his parents lived nearby.

It wasn't fair that the criminal got to be comforted by his parents while Blaine still had to wait on them to return. His face twisted in disgust, until the boy's mother pulled back from the hug and slapped him full on across the face despite the bruises.

"I love you, but this is it," the woman growled at her son, shaking her head. "I'm not moving anymore and I'm not digging you out of this one." She let out a noise of exasperation, "Dear God Sebastian, you're a good looking kid. Why can't you just go out and find someone who will say yes?"

"Mommy," his stomach churned at Sebastian's plaintive voice, "Look at me. I'm hurt. You know I wouldn't do what they say I did. Mommy-"

"Sebastian, stop it!" His mother screeched out even as the detectives tried to find the family a private place to talk. "You're my son. I know what you are. I can't keep making excuses for you and we- we can't keep believing every lie you try to feed us." She levelled her son with a furious stare, "They have evidence."

"The boys at Dalton just don't like me," Sebastian plied at his mother and Sam found himself unable to look away. "They're making up the lies Mom. Not me!"

"I'm not talking about the boys you attacked tonight," his mother growled and Sam took some satisfaction in the way Sebastian's face paled. "I'm talking about four days ago. That boy- Anderson- came forward with his clothes from that night."

"Mom-"

"They're doing tests on it Sebastian; on the coffee stains on the shirt and on the bodily fluids on the boy's underwear-"

"Mom I'm sorry," the boy tried to throw himself into his mother's arms, "Don't let them take me away Mommy."

Sam tried not to throw up and turned to Kurt and Blaine, "I can't watch this anymore," he murmured out, "Blaine shouldn't be watching this at all." He wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders and tried to lead them away.

"No," Blaine broke out from under his arm and started taking fast, purposeful steps towards Sebastian before he or Kurt could even try to stop him. He stared as Blaine stood in front of Sebastian and spit at his feet, "What happened to your face, asshole?"

"Weren't so cheeky last time, were you Blaine?" Sebastian asked in a dark voice, keeping it hushed, but Sam was still close enough to hear. Kurt was next to him and had to be within earshot as well.

"Screw you-"

"That's not exactly how things went down, now is it?" Sebastian chuckled lowly.

"Listen to me Sebastian," Blaine's voice shook and Sam marvelled at the teen's bravery at facing down the guy who'd raped him only days before. "You're pathetic. You're so pathetic you have to drug someone just to get them to sleep with you."

"Kid, this isn't a good idea," a cop was reaching out to push him back slightly, but Blaine's head swivelled.

"Let me do this. I need to do this," he pleaded in a hoarse voice and Sam found himself putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. He was slightly pleased when Blaine didn't flinch much under the touch.

Blaine looked back at Sebastian, "You're weak. You're a coward and I hate you." He took in a deep shaking breath, "If you hadn't drugged me I would have kicked your ass and you know it; that's why you did it, isn't it? You know how weak you are and so you took the coward's way out- I'm not even sure which part of that is worse." He spat at the other boy again.

Sebastian just smirked at Blaine softly, "If I'm so weak then why were you the one sobbing in the back seat of my car? Or did you forget about that? Did you forget how you begged me to let you go; how you sobbed and pleaded and just lied there and took it?" He chuckled and Sam's eyes suddenly drew over to Sebastian's mother who looked a sickened yellowish-green color, before moving back to Blaine whose eyes looked like they'd turned into muddy liquid pools.

Sam saw Blaine's jaw clench tightly, before he spoke again, "I'm not the weak one Sebastian," his voice was slow. "Anyone, _anyone_, in that position probably would have done the same. You tricked me. You made it so there was no possible way I could fight back because you were too scared to face me on equal ground."

Blaine shook his head, his voice starting to shake in what sounded like a mixture of rage, hatred and probably fear, "You drugged me you coward."

Sebastian just chuckled and Blaine let out a frustrated noise that sounded like a mixture of a growl and a sob as he turned away. Sam picked his moment and carefully pulled Blaine away and pushed him into Kurt's waiting arms.

He wrapped an arm around both and them and led them silently back to the chairs as Sebastian was pulled away into one of the interview rooms, still wearing that insufferable smirk.

"Dude," Sam let out a puff of breath when things started to quiet down, "That- that was really brave." He shook his head softly, "I probably couldn't have done it."

It looked like Blaine could barely hear him and Blaine asked in a soft voice, "His mother said he attacked someone else." His voice shook, "I got someone else raped by not telling anyone, didn't I?"

"That's not your fault," Sam assured him quickly, but frowning when he saw Kurt's face turn green and his eyes widen in fear rather than doing the reassuring for him. Kurt's entire body was starting to shake as he fumbled for his cell phone. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Jeff," Kurt whispered in a faltering voice, "Nick. Oh my God."

Blaine's face whitened visibly, curling his legs up onto the chair and pulling them to his chest to hug his knees, "No, no, no."

"I'll call," Kurt told them in a soft voice, dialling on his cell phone and Sam looked between them, completely at a loss.

"What the hell?" He asked, looking at Blaine considering that Kurt was shakily waiting for someone to answer the phone, either Nick or Jeff, whoever they were.

"Kurt called Jeff earlier," Blaine whispered, his entire body started to tremble and Sam carefully wrapped a comforting arm around him. "Apparently- apparently Jeff said that Sebastian- Sebastian looked like he wanted to- to hurt Nick." Tears slid down his face and Sam succumbed to the urge to hold the other boy as he cried. "It's all my fault."

"No it's not, besides, you don't know what happened yet," Sam reminded him softly, his eyes locking on to Kurt as he the pale boy started speaking into the phone.

"Jeff? Jeff, are you okay?" Kurt gasped into the phone, waiting for a reply. There was a long silence where all they could hear was the general bustle of the police station and the garbled sounds of someone talking to Kurt.

Kurt's face was telling a story all its own as the expressions changed from horror, to fear, to slight satisfaction and back to a mix of horror and fear. "Is he going to be okay?" Another pause, "Okay, okay I'll tell him and Jeff- thank you. I wish it had been me, but at least someone got to do it." He hung up the phone.

"Well?" Sam asked expectantly, loosening his calming hold on Blaine.

"Sebastian drugged Nick and tried to drug Jeff, but since- since Jeff knew about Blaine he didn't drink the coffee. He threw it in Sebastian's face and then pretty much beat the crap out of him," Kurt explained in a soft voice, "I wish I'd gotten the chance to kick that little smirk-y bastard's ass." He let out a shudder as he added, "Apparently Sebastian changed his mind about Nick and decided he wanted Jeff instead but since Jeff wasn't drugged, he was able to fight back. Nick's going to be okay too. He just needs to sleep it off and probably won't remember much of what went down."

"So basically," Sam tried to smile and looked at Blaine reassuringly, "You didn't cause anything. Really by telling Kurt you saved them both."

"You think so?"

"Totally," Sam confirmed, hoping that the other boy would believe him now.

"There's something else," Kurt spoke softly, placing a hand on Blaine's and Sam smiled lightly as the two boy's hands twined together. "Jeff said that before Nick passed out, that he wanted you to know he was sorry."

Blaine blinked owlishly, "About what? It's not his fault what happened."

"No," Kurt agreed quietly, "but he didn't much believe it at first. He just thought you cheated. Seems like he's sorry for thinking badly of you, and probably just the fact you had to go through it."

"Oh," he mumbled in a soft voice, before asking, "He's going to be alright?"

"Just fine," Kurt assured him.

A police officer approached them and frowned at them for a moment, before speaking, "You kids might as well go home. It's getting late and by the looks of it your parents won't be here tonight-" he aimed that bit at Blaine, "and we can't take your statement without them present unless you want us to get you a child advocate."

"I want my parents," Blaine whispered with a small shake of his head.

There was a bit of a pause, "You got a place to go kid? I'd hate to see you have to go home alone."

"He can stay with me," Kurt volunteered easily. "Sam will drive us home, right Sam?"

"Of course," he supplied in a soft voice. "Do you think your dad would let me stay if I bunked with Finn?"

"Probably," Kurt looked back at the officer, "Thank you. We'll come back tomorrow when Blaine's parents get in town."

The three of them walked out of the police station and Sam let out a sigh, "That bastard really is a piece of work. I really freakin' wish that cop hadn't stopped me."

"So you could be arrested for assault?" Blaine shook his head softly and a small smile found his face, although Sam wondered if it was genuine or one of fake ones he realized Blaine had to have perfected. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Yeah well he still pissed me off," Sam muttered, opening the door to his car and wincing as it squeaked.

"Sam, why do you care?" Sam's head swivelled around and he stared at Blaine for a long moment. The other teen hadn't asked it with the same bitter tone he'd used when he'd run into him in the hall, but with a tone of plaintive curiosity.

"Look man I'm really sorry about earlier today, okay?" Sam let out a soft sigh and ran a hand through his hair tiredly. "I just- honestly I'm ashamed I had to work in that place and what you said set me off. Just like what I said set you off, except I guess you had a better reason to be so upset. I know we like, got off on the wrong foot, but I still want to be your friend. Friends fight sometimes, don't they?"

Blaine's expression eased slightly, "I guess so." The other boy bit his lip, "So we're friends?"

"Yes we are," Sam assured him in a gentle voice. He waited a moment, seeing the cogs turning in Blaine's head and noticing that his face still looked unconvinced, "I'm not saying it out of pity Blaine. I mean it. I really do."

"He wouldn't lie to you, not at a time like this," Kurt's voice piped off softly and Blaine finally slid into the backseat of the car, seemingly satisfied now that Kurt had deemed Sam truthful.

Sam started the car, wincing as the engine shuddered to a start and he heard Kurt tell him softly, "You can probably get Finn to fix that for you pretty cheap. I'm sure he'd do the labor for free- so you'd only have to pay for the part, if one's even needed." He paused for a moment, "Considering everything you've done for us today, if he won't, I will."

"I didn't do anything," Sam argued in a soft voice as he shifted the car into gear and peered for a second into the rear view mirror. "Besides you really helped me out in the spring, so even if I did do something to help, we'd be even if anything."

"You did do a lot today Sam," Kurt told him quietly as they drove. "Just staying with us for that long was more than you needed to do."

"Well then-" Sam felt his face flushing softly. He really hadn't done much anyone else wouldn't have done in his face, or so he hoped, "Then just consider it a friendly-duty."

"Then fixing your car for cheap will be another friendly-duty," Kurt told him easily as Sam turned the car onto the familiar street. He pulled into the driveway, blocking Finn in and the three of them climbed out of the vehicle.

He watched as Kurt took in a deep breath before carefully opening the door with one hand, the other seemed permanently attached to Blaine's. He followed Kurt and Blaine into the house and winced a little when they found Burt sitting in the living room looking none too pleased.

"Do I at least get an explanation now?" The older man had asked, settling the three of them with a cold look. "Considering it's almost one in the morning and my son's coming home not only in the company of his boyfriend, but yet another boy."

"It's not like that Dad," Kurt spoke up quietly and Sam kept his admittedly abnormally large mouth shut for the time being. "We were at the police station, but they sent us home." There was an audible swallow, "Would it be alright if Sam and Blaine stayed here tonight?"

Kurt's father raised an eyebrow, looking incredulous, "I think a real explanation is in order, not some vague little story." The man's eyes studied each of them in turn, apparently noticing the way Blaine was standing slightly behind him and Kurt, although Blaine's hand was still clutching at his boyfriend's. "Why were you at the police station?"

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a soft voice, tugging Blaine forward gently so he was no longer hiding behind them.

A deep breath of displeasure slipped from Burt's mouth when his eyes caught on Blaine's face. It was obvious he was taking in the large bruise and the deep circles under his red rimmed eyes. "Blaine, son," Burt's voice took on a much softer tone, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Blaine shook his head silently, looking utterly exhausted. "I just- I just want to sleep, please."

Burt let out a sigh, "Would you be opposed to letting Kurt tell me what's going on while you head up to bed?"

Blaine's eyes sifted from Burt to Kurt and he bit down on his lip, "Can't Kurt stay with me?" The voice was sad, tired and utterly childlike and Sam knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"They've had a rough day," he spoke up with a sigh of reluctant acceptance. "If- if you don't mind letting them go to bed maybe I can explain what's going on."

"Door stays open," Burt growled in a soft voice, before adding, "And nothing inappropriate better happen under my roof."

Sam winced a little at the words, seeing Blaine flinch as Kurt led him up the stairs, "I don't think you need to worry about them doing anything inappropriate for a while Mr. Hummel." He paused for a moment, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth to chew on it momentarily.

He could see the older man's face paled slightly, and he added in a quiet voice, "Kurt's fine, well- he wasn't hurt anyways. He's just- upset- because Blaine…" he trailed off awkwardly, before sighing softly. "It's really messed up."

"Sam," Mr. Hummel's green eyes looked at him piercingly, "Tell me what happened."

"Well I guess about half a week ago this guy Blaine knew- thought was his friend- put something in his coffee; one of those date rape drugs," he swallowed as he let the words sink into the older man's ears. "They arrested him or whatever now, and one of Blaine's friends beat him up or something because the guy went after him too, but he found out about Blaine so he knew not to drink the coffee. Anyway Blaine's parents aren't going to be back until at least tomorrow and he couldn't exactly stay by himself, so- yeah- here we are."

"You're telling me that Blaine," Mr. Hummel gestured sadly towards the stairs the two boys had just ascended, "Was date raped?"

"Yeah," Sam let out a sad breath, "Yeah I am."

Burt seemed to sink into the chair, looking older than he had just moments before. "It's late Sam, maybe you should go to bed too. Finn's probably still up and he's got an air mattress."

"Yeah, right," Sam nodded his head, heading towards the stairs. He looked back for a moment, asking in a soft voice, "You okay Mr. Hummel?"

"Just thinking it's such a cold, cold world we live in," Mr. Hummel expressed in a soft voice. "Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Mr. Hummel," he mumbled, before making his way up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There will be one more, possibly two, but that's it! The next one will be called **Careful **and will be focusing on Finn. I might do another one based on Nick and his reactions once he wakes up because- well because someone asked me too, but I haven't decided yet. Anyways enjoy and please review.


End file.
